The Fox and The Dog
by KagamineLove221
Summary: Naruto has just returned from training and Kiba comes to greet him. They soon get sexually involved with each other and finally start a relationship. Can they keep it a secret? KibaNaru! Warning: Yaoi Boy x Boy! Rated M: For Lemon, Language and stuff. My first fic so be nice.


**A/N: Hello everyone. This is my very first time posting a fic, so please only kind reviews! Please enjoy!**

**Warning: If you are against Yaoi (Boy x Boy) then please turn back!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I ship NaruKiba very heavily!**

**Anyway enjoy!**

Naruto had just gotten back to Konoha after his three years of training with Jiraiya. He had gotten a lot stronger and couldn't wait to show his friends. His friend, Kiba, was coming over later today and Naruto's house was a mess. How in the hell he had managed to get it this messy in just a few days, he will never know. He scrambled to clean and get stuff done, he didn't want his friend to think that he hadn't changed at all. Finally after a while of cleaning and being Naruto, he heard a knock on the door. He rushed across the little apartment to get it. He swung it open, revealing a sixteen year old Kiba Inuzuka. He had changed, just a little. He turned to Naruto and flashed him a smile.

"Hey," said Kiba. Naruto returned his smile.

"Hey, come on in," said Naruto, standing aside so Kiba could enter. Kiba walked in and sat down on Naruto's bed. Naruto sat next to him.

"How'd the training go," asked Kiba.

"It was pretty tough, but I got a lot stronger," said Naruto, flashing him a grin.

"Great, I have to. We need to have a match again soon," said Kiba, smiling. Naruto loved Kiba's smile. Personally, Naruto had been having thoughts about Kiba for a while. He never wanted to admit it, but his lust for Kiba was only growing stronger. It was time to take action. Naruto placed his hand on Kiba's leg. Kiba turned and gave him a quizzical look.

"Naruto, what are you doing," asked Kiba. Naruto ignored his question and pulled Kiba's face closer to his own.

"Naruto, what the f...," started Kiba, but he was silenced when Naruto smashed his lips against Kiba's. Kiba eyes flew open in shock, his cheeks flushing. After Naruto pulled his lips away, Kiba was flustered.

"What was that, Naruto," asked Kiba.

"Well... I love you, Kiba, I want you," said Naruto. Kiba's cheeks flushed even more. He had been thinking the same thing since he fought Naruto in the chunnin exams.

"I want you to," said Kiba. He reached for Naruto and crashed his lips against the blondes. Naruto emitted a soft moan, which drove Kiba crazy. He pushed Naruto down on the bed and asserted control. Naruto wrapped his hands around Kiba's ass, while Kiba lay on top of Naruto. Kiba crashed his lips against Naruto's again. He licked at Naruto's bottom lip, begging for entrance, which Naruto easily gave. Their tounges clashed together in a battle of passion and lust. Naruto erected another moan.

"He is so hot," thought Kiba. He reached down and ripped open Naruto's shirt, and peeled it away. Naruto did the same to his shirt, without breaking the kiss. Naruto and Kiba both revealed built chests, Kiba's just a bit more. They finally broke their kiss.

"I love you, Naruto," said Kiba.

"I love you too, Kiba," said Naruto.

Kiba smiled and reached down to unzip Naruto's pants. He finally ripped away both his and Naruto's pants and boxers. Naruto was a good eight inches, while Kiba was an amazing ten. Kiba reached down and grabbed Naruto's member and started stroking. Naruto erected several sexy moans.

"Faster...Kiba...faster," said Naruto, in between moans.

"I'll do even better," said Kiba, and he slammed his mouth down on Naruto's member. Naruto let out a very lustful moan. Kiba's mouth bobbed on Naruto's member, gaining many moans from the blonde. Naruto reached out his hand, and pushed Kiba's head faster on his member. Kiba licked and sucked Naruto's member. It tasted so good. Kiba went even faster and deeper, arousing himself even more.

"Kiba...I can't hold it...for much...longer," moaned Naruto. After a few more licks, Naruto released his essence into the mouth of the dog boy. Kiba licked the white seed. He released Naruto's member from his mouth and pressed his llips against the blondes again. After a few seconds, Naruto broke the kiss.

"My turn," said Naruto, grabbing Kiba's built ass and throwing him underneath him. Naruto grabbed Kiba's member and started stroking at a rapid pace.

"Fuck...Naruto...faster, faster," shouted Kiba, not hiding the lust from his voice. His moans drove Naruto insane. Naruto then placed the tip of Kiba's member in his mouth and started moving his tounge across it. Kiba erected another heavy moan.

"God Naruto...you...work..me so...well," huffed Kiba. Naruto smiled and started sucking on the dog lover's member. He kept going faster and faster, earning him moans from Kiba, which were as sexy as could be. After a nice session of sucking and licking, Kiba finally released his essence into the mouth of the fox boy. Kiba then pulled Naruto on top of him and pulled the fox boys lips against his own. He then grabbed Naruto's ass and start grinding his member against the blondes. Both shinobi erected moans between their kisses. Their tounges battle for dominance.

"You have such a hot ass, Naruto," said Kiba, grabbing the bare bottom of the blonde and squeezing it. Naruto moaned delightfully and continued to grind against the dog lover. After a few minutes, Naruto opened his eyes and halted his grinding. He let out a sentence that absolutely made him irresistable to Kiba.

"Take me, Kiba," said Naruto. Kiba seized his squeezing of the blonde's ass and nodded. He rolled Naruto over and got above him. He slid his member into the blonde's tight ass. Naruto released a painful moan, and Kiba began thrusting.

"You're so tight Naruto, but it's so hot," said Kiba.

"Just fuck me, Kiba," shouted Naruto. Kiba obeyed and began thursting faster, his balls slapping against the blonde's ass.

"Harder Kiba, harder, please," cried Naruto. Kiba once again obeyed. The blonde reached out and grabbed the dog lover's ass. He dug his nails in and started pulling Kiba closer.

"God Naruto, you really want me," said Kiba, in between thrusts. Naruto nodded and pulled the brunettes body towards him. He slammed his lips into the dog lovers, and each of them repeatedly moaned into the kisses. After a while, Kiba broke their kiss. He grabbed Naruto's member and pumped with every thrust. Naruto let out another moan.

"I've wanted to do this forever," cried Kiba.

"I love you Kiba, I always have," screamed Naruto, barely able to hold in his lust.

"Naruto, I'm gonna...," shouted Kiba.

"Kiba," cried Naruto, whose member Kiba was still pumping.

Both shinobi let out a heavy moan and released their essence. Kiba pulled out of Naruto and landed his body on the blondes. He shoved his tounge into the mouth of the fox boy, while the blonde was still squeezing his ass. Finally they spoke.

"That was amazing, Kiba," said Naruto, cuddling his naked body against Kiba's.

"Yeah it was," said Kiba.

"Will you be my boyfriend," asked Naruto.

"Of course," said Kiba, and he clashed his lips against the blondes. He pushed his tounge into the blondes mouth, earning him another moan form the fox boy.

"Shall we go again," asked Kiba, breaking the kiss. Naruto nodded and began stroking Kiba.

*********

That was so hot to write actually! Omg! XD Anyway please enjoy! This is a chapter story!


End file.
